Xarcabard, land of Truths
by jisko888
Summary: Telki is hired for a job, but neither the job nor the employer are as they seem.


Telki put his mug back down on the table, stared at the person seated across from him in the Tavern, and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Telki was a Galka, a large race originating in the Altepa deserts. He was broad shouldered, with slightly short legs, a large torso, and was almost half again as the Hume seated across from him. The Hume, whose name had not yet been revealed, sat hunched in his chair, as if he lacked the strength to sit up straight. He wore a large, thick brown robe, which hid his face. Next to him, leaning against the table, was a large staff, which seemed to have been simply a thick branch the old man had picked up off the ground. Telki sighed. "So let me get this straight. You want us, to escort you, to Castle Zhaval, inside Xarcebard. And then?"  
The mans voice was slightly scratchy with age. "And then I need you to complete a task for me. I do not yet know what this task is, but I will know the moment we reach the castle. You will be paid half in advance, and half once we complete the task in the castle."  
Telki stared at the man for a moment, then sighed. He and his group really did need the money. "All right, we'll do it, when will you be ready to leave?"   
"I am ready now, but I would like to depart in the morning, so that we may make it to Xarcebard by nightfall. Here is the money I promised" He stood up, an action that seemed to take a good deal of effort, and reached into a pocket of his robe. He produced a fairly large looking pouch, and placed it on the table in front of Telki. With that, he took his staff, and walked towards the door, and exited the tavern.  
Telki stood up pocketed the money on the table, paid the bartender for his drink, and followed the old man out of the tavern. Once outside, he headed north towards the house he and his friends were staying at, wondering how in Altana's name he was going to explain this.

Mara Jade sat atop the roof of the house, watching for Telki's return from his meeting. She spotted him 4 streets up, as he turned the corner. Mara was a Mithra, a race of felines originating on the Elshimo Island in the south. She had large, catlike ears atop her head, and had a long, graceful tail swinging behind her. She was almost a head shorter than a Hume, with short, white hair, and light stripes on her face. As Telki approached, she smiled to herself, and stood up from where she was sitting.  
As Telki approached the house, he felt, more than heard, something land behind him. With quicker reflexes that you would expect from someone his size, he spun around, arm outstretched at chest height. Mara ducked beneath the blow, grabbing his arm, and using its momentum to propel her up onto Telki's shoulders.  
"Damnit Mara, stop doing that." He said, reaching to pull her off him. She did a quick backflip, landing on her feet behind him."Come on, everyone else is inside waiting." She said, as she opened the door to the house.

Telki explained all the information that he had received from the old man, and looked around at the others in the room, waiting for the response he knew was coming. "He wants us to do WHAT?" Shouted Asiamise, almost getting up from her chair. Asia was an Elvaan, a tall race from the northern regions of the continent. She had long, pointed ears, and jet black hair that fell to just above her shoulders. She stood almost as tall as Telki. Her Great Katana was in its sheath, propped up against the table to her left. "That would be a difficult trip for just us, let alone some old Hume."  
"I think it could be done," put in Syvaan, "But it wouldn't be easy or fast by a long shot." Syvaan was a Tarutaru, a short race from the south-eastern regions of Sarutabaruta. He stood just above Telki's knee, but his size hid the extent of his power. Syvaan was skilled in the arts of black magic, and wielded more power with a flick of his hands, than many could with an axe. "I'm in. I know how badly we need the money."  
Trigger looked over at her husband Immunity, who nodded at her. "We're in too." Trigger was a blonde Hume, who stood about chest height to Telki. Her husband Immunity stood just a few inches taller than her. Her staff rested against the doorway, with Immunity's sword and shield next to it. Trigger was a white mage of some incredible skill, capable of saving the life of someone even near death. Immunity was a paladin, who protected Trigger wherever she went. His heavy armor and sturdy shield had kept her, and him, alive in many situations.  
Mara, sitting halfway up the stairs to the second floor, nodded her intention to Telki, who then Turned to Asiamise. "You coming too? That'll make everyone."  
"Yeah, I'm coming. You guys always get into trouble without me." She said, smiling at Telki, then up at Mara.  
"Ok, we're meeting the old man at the city gates tomorrow at dawn. Make sure you have all your gear and get lots of rest, since we might not get much once we hit Xarcebard." With that, he headed up the stairs to his room; still unsure of what lay in store for him.

The next morning, the group proceeded to the east gate of San'Doria. When the arrived, they discovered their employer already waiting for them. "You're on time, excellent. Let us proceed, there may not be much time." He said.  
"I think we'll proceed to the Rangemount Pass, to the east of here. From there, we'll travel through Beaucedine Glacier to Xarcebard." Telki said, addressing the group. "Once we arrive at Castle Zhaval, He will lead us to whatever it is he needs," He gestured towards the old man, who still hadn't told them his name, "Then we'll get out of there as quick as we can. I don't want to spend more time in that castle then I have to."  
They crossed the eastern sections of the Ronfaure forest in good time, but would have been much faster if the old man wasn't so frail. Upon entering the pass however, things didn't go as smoothly. He had trouble navigating over the rocks, and slowed them down considerably. After about an hour, Telki gave up and hoisted him on his back. The weight slowed him down slightly, but it was much faster than having the old man walk.

They made it halfway to the exit to Beaucedine, when the first of trouble started. Mara was halfway around a corner, when she stopped, and motioned for the others to do the same. Her ears twitched twice, then she spoke. "Ahrimans, six of them, coming this way."  
"Ahrimans? This far from Xarcebard? What would they be doing here?" Telki said as he knelt down, allowing his passenger to stand on his own.  
Mara's ears twitched again. "Whatever the reason, they've spotted us. They've sped up."  
"I don't imagine they'll give us mercy. They know who I am, and why I'm here" The old man spoke from behind Telki. "We must either elude them, or fight them."  
"Well, looks like option A is out of the question, looks like its time for option B. We can't fight them in this passage; we must retreat to the cavern we passed. Quickly everyone." As he said this, he grabbed the old man, and slung him over his shoulder, and proceeded at a run back the way they had come.  
"My staff!" he shouted from Telki's shoulder, and Mara picked it up as she ran. They ran down the passage at top speed, the beating wings of their pursuers echoing down the passage behind them. They burst into the cavern, and Telki placed his charge on the ground at the other end. "Stay here, let us deal with these." The old man showed no signs of argument as Telki turned away and ran back to the others, drawing his Great Axe as he did so.  
The others already had their weapons out, Immunity and Asiamise at either side of the entrance to the cavern. Mara had her bow out, and aimed at the doorway. Trigger and Syvaan stood further back, ready to cast their spells when needed. Telki had just reached them, when their pursers came around the corner, and into sight of them. Ahrimans looked like a giant head with large, bat like wings at the top, and short stubby legs hanging from the bottom. They had only one eye, which was large and took up the entire top-half of their face, and had short arms on either side. Their mouth was almost as large as the eye, filled with small, pointed teeth. Ten of them flew at them, with a high-pitched sound that almost sounded like a snort.  
"I thought you said six!" Telki shouted, as he ran to meet them head on.  
"Sorry! Next time I'll make sure to ask them to call ahead with reservations!" she shouted, as she let her arrow fly. It struck the lead demon in the centre of its eye, pitching him back and onto the ground, twitching slightly. But she was unable to get another shot off before they reached the entrance. Immunity swung his shield straight into the face of the first one to come into the room. Its single eye looked slightly confused, before Imm stabbed his sword through it, and it collapsed on the ground. Asiamise waited until her target was almost upon her before moving. With movements almost too fast to see, she drew her sword, and caught the demon just below his left arm, and cutting through to just above his right wing. The two halves fell away from each other, passing to either side of Asia before falling to the floor. Telki charged towards a group of three close together, just emerging into the cavern, and swung his axe with all his considerable strength. His axe cut cleanly through the first one, and halfway through the second. It, still on the axe, smashed into the next one, sending it flying into the side of the wall with a sickening thud. But it got up, and lurched back into the air.  
"Get down!" shouted Syvaan from behind him. Telki knew better than to stay where he was, and dove to the side of the cave mouth, where he landed beside Asia, who had reacted slightly quicker than he had, and looked back just as the last four demons joined the one Telki had smashed into the wall. As they did, Syvaan completed his casting, and a wave of flame shot from his hands, enveloping the demons in the room, and carrying down the passage and out of sight. Telki picked himself up off the ground, returning his axe to its sling on his back.  
"Everyone all right?" he said, looking at the rest of the group, who were also picking themselves up off the floor. Seeing that they were all un injured, he proceeded to where their travel companion stood, having picked himself up during the fight. "What you said when you heard they were coming for us, about them knowing who you are and why you're here. What did that mean?"  
The old man picked up his staff, and started to walk towards the pathway to Beaucedine, "It means that what I'm afraid is happening in castle Zhaval is likely true, and that we must make haste. And before you ask, no, I cannot tell you what I'm afraid of. But I can say it will all be made clear when we reach the castle."  
Telki watched him pass, and shook his head as he walked behind him. "You head him, we need to keep moving. Whatever it is we need to do, we need to get it done as soon as possible. Mara, back on point if you would." The rest of them gathered their packs they had removed upon preparation for the fight, and headed back into the passage. Telki once again carrying the old man on his shoulders. They picked their way through the smoldering bits of demon, and marched for the glacier at a slightly quicker pace than before.  
They arrived at Beaucedine without further incident, and made their way through the winding canyons towards Xarcebard. They made it to the frozen wastes of Xarcebard, and were in sight of castle, before they had any more trouble.  
"Hold." Mara said, once again indicating for the others to stop. She moved to the edge of the drop ahead of them, and looked down over the edge, motioning for Telki to approach.   
Looking over the edge, he knew they were in for a difficult approach to the castle. "Demons." He said. Not the lesser demons they had fought in the pass, but full demons. They were black, and stood two feet taller than Telki, with black horns atop their head. They had thick arms and legs, with powerful wings on their backs. Some of them carried swords, or scythes, or some had long staves. And they were between the group and the entrance to the castle.  
He leaned back from the edge, looking back at his fellow adventurers. "Suggestions?"  
"I suggest you surrender, and I may go easy on you" A deep, raspy voice said from above them. Alarmed, everyone looked up to see a demon standing on the ledge above them. As they watched, a number of other demons walked up to either side of the first, some jumping down to block the path back to the Pass, cutting off any chance of a hasty escape.  
"We must fight," the old man said from behind Telki, "but we need not fight long, I believe help will soon arrive."  
"I wouldn't count on getting out of here alive." The demon replied, "But you are welcome to try, I've been in need of some… exercise."  
"Oh shut up." Mara said, pulling her gun from its holster, and blowing a neat hole through the Demons skull before anyone could react.  
The demons were quick to react, but Mara was quicker. She snapped off three more rapid shots, pitching three of the demons back from the edge and out of sight. One of the demons jumped from the ledge to land beside her. She swung the gun into the side of its head, pitching it to the ground in a daze, and put two shots into its chest. The gun, spent of ammunition, she replaced it into her pack just as quick as she had drawn it, and jumped back to avoid another demon from landing on her. The rest of the adventures were finally on their feet. Telki swung his axe into the demon Mara had evaded, sending it flying down the slope to land in a twisted pile, wings twitching. Two more demons jumped down from above, only to be quickly decapitated by Asia. Immunity charged the three that were blocking their retreat. Thrusting his sword into the gut of one, and planting his shield into the face of another. The third one swung its sword at his chest, but his armour absorbed the damage. But the attack still sent him tumbling backwards. Telki also charged the two demons still standing, his axe hammering into the upraised shield of the lead one. The axe lodged itself in the shield, and the demon twisted his arm, and pulled the axe out of Telki's grip. But doing this, he left the shield out of position to defend, and Telki hammered his huge fist into the demons face. The demon swayed, its black eyes looking dazed and confused, but it remained standing.  
"Mara, a little help?" he called, grabbing the demon by the arm. Planting his hand on its stomach, he heaved it over his head into the air. Mara, bow already at the ready, caught the demon in the air with her arrow, the force of the hit sending it flying back over Telki's head to land on the other side of the demon still standing. Telki ducked to the side, just as three more arrows flew from Mara's bow to impale the remaining demon.  
During the fight, the demons below had begun to surge up the twisting path to their location.  
"We need to go. Now." Telki yelled, retrieving his axe from the shield of the Demon. "We can't hope to take on that many demons."  
The old man looked up to the sky, just as dark clouds had begun to gather. "We have no need to fight, help has arrived."  
Thunder rang out from the sky, and the demon advance slowed. The adventures looked up, wondering what was going on. But Syvaan caught it.  
"No… its not…" he said, almost sounding terrified.  
As he said it, a great ball of fire burst from the clouds to smash into the centre of the demon army, sending demons and bits of ground flying in every direction. Following the fireball out of the clouds, was a Dragon. It tore from the sky, and flew low over the army, its huge claws dragging a swath through the group of demons. It reversed direction, and landed amidst the demons, its fiery breath incinerating scores of them. Its powerful tail crushing still more. The demons scattered from the Dragon in all directions, attempting to flee its wrath. A number of them attempted to attack it, charging at it from both sides. But their weapons and spells simply bounced off its thick hide, succeeding only in drawing its attention. It stretched its wings out, and with a mighty beat, knocked the remaining demons to the ground with a powerful blast of air, and rose back into the sky. Most of them were crushed on the spot, but those that remained were simply incinerated as the Dragon bathed the entire area in flame.  
The sole remaining demons, the ones that had been moving up the path towards the group, fled up the path towards them. Telki and the others drew their weapons, ready to fight them off once more, but they simply jumped over them to the ledge above, and disappeared from sight.  
Everyone was too stunned to move, but they slowly stood, staring down the path to the area below, and at the dragon now settling back down onto the ground.  
"Come, we must progress. And we must speak to Jourmungand." The old man said, and led the way down the slope. Everyone else followed shakily, not really wanting to get near the slope.  
"Jourmungand!" Syvaan almost shouted, "The world serpent?" Jourmungand is a Wyrm, an elder dragon said to inhabit the northern regions of the world. He's called the World Serpent because its said he is as old as the world itself. Many believed him to be a myth, however Telki doubted a simple myth had destroyed the demon army.   
"The one and only," He said, still leading the path down the slope. "He resides in the mountains north of here, however rarely ventures beyond them. However, in light of the threat posed now posed to Vana'diel, I was able to convince him to watch the northern regions, and this army must have convinced him to aid us."  
They approached the base of the slope, and made their way amongst the demon remains to where Jourmungand was resting. When they approached, much to Telki's surprise, he spoke. "It seems you were Correct young one. And if the armies have gathered, He must surely have arisen once more."  
"Yes, I had assumed as much already." The old man said, not seeming slightly disturbed by the fact that a giant dragon was speaking to him.  
"I could probably tear the entire castle down, but it would do no good. You must go inside and destroy Him once more, and hope he stays down this time. However I can carry you the rest of the way to the castle, so as to avoid any other attacks or delays. Every moment he grows stronger, the fact that this army gathered so quickly is proof of that." No one was in a position to disagree, and it would benefit them to be carried. Jourmungand lowered himself, and the group climbed up his massive leg to onto his back between his wings.  
"Brace yourselves." He said, and with one beat of his massive wings, he rose into the air, and took off to the west. The air whistled past Telki's head, and he held himself tighter to the dragon for fear of being thrown off. In only a few minutes of flight, they were there.

Castle Zhaval was perched on the edge of cliff face, facing the south. It almost seemed that it had been cut from the rock itself, and was built from a dark, Obsidian like stone. Above the entrance, was a large beastmen symbol made of an unidentified red stone, the colour of blood.  
Jourmungand set down on the ledge in front of the entrance, and they dismounted quickly, and Jourmungand spoke to them again. "This is where I leave you, but I will watch for your return from the skies, and prevent any more forces from entering the castle. However, I can do nothing about those already inside. They are yours to deal with, but I have no doubt of your abilities. I bid the good luck." With that, he took two steps and leapt from the ledge, only to rise a second later as he flew up to the sky where he could watch the valley below for demon activity.   
Telki looked around at everyone, ensuring that they were all uninjured. They were, if a little fatigued. "Ok, we'll take it easy going through the castle, but not too slow. I want to get in and out before-" he looked at the old man, "what is it that we want to avoid in there anyways. Its time we learned what exactly is going on here."   
The old man seemed to settle himself onto his feet before speaking. "Very well. We are here because of the growing darkness that has settled over this region of the world. I suspected the cause, and the demon army's outside and in confirmed it. The Shadow Lord has, or will soon, return to this world. I do not know why, or even how, but it must be stopped before it brings doom to Vana'Diel again."  
Telki just stared at him, dumbfounded. The others shared similar expressions of disbelief. The Shadow Lord has been defeated 10 years ago, everyone knew that. But it made sense; the growing beastmen activity, the Magicite, and finally the return of demons to the northlands. That didn't make him want to believe it though. "So what, we have to go into the caste to fight him? That's crazy!"  
"It is my hope that he wont have returned yet, and that we'll be able to prevent his return, but if he has already taken form, then yes, we will have to fight him.


End file.
